Calidas Noches…con Vegeta
by Sailor Sun Forever
Summary: Tercer capitulo. Mucho Vegeta, Pechos y Fantasias.
1. Chapter 1

**CALIDAS NOCHES…..CON VEGETA.**

**Autora: Sailor Sun Forever.**

**ORIGINAL**

* * *

12:48 a.m. Capsule Corporation

Una calida noche de… ¿invierno?

Vegeta se dio vuelta en la cama, era pasada la media noche y este maldito calor no lo dejaba dormir..

A su lado su mujer Bulma dormía placidamente boca arriba con su cabello desparramado sobre la almohada

¿Cómo podría dormir, esta mujer con tanto calor? – se pregunto el príncipe

De pronto, se dio cuenta de la ropa que vestía su mujer.

relatando del punto de vista de Vegeta

Al verte ahí, acostada, junto a mi, con tu cara de ángel y tu hermoso cabello acariciando mi pecho, ver tu cuerpo, cubierto por la seda transparente, hace que despierte el deseo, el cual enciende el fuego en mi sangre y recorre todo mi cuerpo, encendiendo cada célula.

Mis manos con deseo que no soy capaz de controlar, se acercan a ti, para descubrir tu cuerpo, sintiendo la calidez y suavidad de tu piel. Tomo tu cabeza y la acerco a mi pecho, mi boca, busca tu nuca, juego con los lóbulos de tu oreja, mordisqueándolos, luego me dirijo a besar tus húmedos y rojos labios y un beso funde nuestras bocas.

No se estas despierta mujer o aun duermes, pero tu cuerpo reacciona a mi, tu dueño, tu señor, siento como la temperatura de tu sangre calienta tu hermoso cuerpo, tu sangre me llama y tu cuerpo reclama el mió al juntar tus caderas a mi pierna que se pierde entre tus muslos.

Te das vuelta, mis manos recorren tus hombros, te beso, me besas adormilada, mis manos bajan, apartando la fina seda que te cubre, dejando al descubierto tus prominentes formas redondas, firmes, duras, con esos pezones rosados hinchados por el fuego que te recorre. , mis manos se deleitan al sentir sus formas, al apretarlos, mis dedos juegan con los pezones duros, como queriendo extraer el rico néctar.

Mi boca instintivamente busca rozar con la punta de la lengua tus rasados pezones, mis labios se junta para probar tal exquisitez rosada, tu gimes y mueves tu cuerpo. Tu corazón se acelera y tu piel se vuelve mas rosada.

Recorro con mi boca tu pecho suave y tibio, lleno, gracias al mocoso, pero así…aun así eres mía y tu cuerpo me reclama cuando tus piernas se cierran entorno a mis caderas.

Tomo tu otro pecho con mi mano y lo estrujo hasta arrancarte gemidos lastimeros, y tus uñas arcan senderos en mi espalda, marcándome como tuyo.

Mi boca recorre lentamente hacia abajo a tu vientre ahora plano pero con l cicatriz de tu última batalla, por dar a luz a mi heredero, la recorro con mis labios, saboreándola, haciéndote estremecer.

Mi lengua juguetona se pierde en tu ombligo, ríes suavemente y gimes. Una de mis manos entonces, baja por tu vientre, buscando el comienzo de tu monte, a la entrada de tu túnel de amor. Un dedo se desliza sigilosamente, hasta encontrar las dos paredes, rosadas he hinchadas, que guardan la entrada, logra separar las paredes y entra a tu abertura, te mueves, aceptando la visitante. Se siente la húmeda ardiente de su interior y como las paredes se preparan para recibir algo mayor. Tu cuerpo tiembla Y gimes. Tu respiración se acelera.

Abres más tus piernas, me siento ardiente, de pasión por ti. Mi cuerpo pulsa y duele, te ansia, veo tu mote de Venus y se hace agua mi boca, por probar tal néctar de diosa. Mi lengua empieza a recorrer sus labios, los separa, tímidamente se introduce en su interior, busca luego como por instinto ese puntillo, rosado, dulce como la miel, el cual deseo para lamerlo, para chuparlo, hasta que se deshace en el paladar. Tú gimes, dices cosas indecibles, te mueves como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera tu cuerpo. Tus piernas tiemblan.

Ahora tu cuerpo pide ser explorado en tu interior, a través de tu túnel de amor. Mi cuerpo desea complacerte y explorar hasta la ultima célula de tu ser. Mi miembro arde de deseo por comenzar la exploración. Mi boca se sube por tu cuerpo dejando un rastro de saliva y recorriendo con mis manos llego, nuevamente a tus pechos tu gimes, levantas tu cuerpo arqueándote, mis manos suben buscando tus pechos los aprisiona, mientras mi boca disfruta de su dulce sabor salado, por el sudor que los recorre ahora.

Ahora mi cuerpo tiembla de deseo, el fuego me consume, la energía se concentra en mi bajo vientre hinchando mi miembro, sintiendo los latidos del corazón en su dura cabeza. Mi miembro desea comenzar a explorar, abrir la abertura de tal deseado túnel, ser un prisionero por tus paredes y llenar su interior con cada centímetro.

Me acomodo sobre ti, tomo tus piernas las separo un poco, coloco tus pies sobre mis hombros, mi miembro duro como mástil, hambriento de deseo como león palpita fuerte, buscando la ruta de entrada a tu túnel. Una de mis manos lo dirige hacia ahí, que rico es sentir tus labios y como se desliza mi miembro abriéndose camino a tu interior, ese calido interior que palpita para mi, esta húmedo, febril, gimes indeciblemente, suavemente emites quejidos.

Mi miembro siente como es aprisionado por las paredes de tu interior, atrapándolo, como deseando tenerlo siempre ahí. Comienzo a mover mis cadera, comienzo a explórate, a entrar y salir con suavidad al principio, pero el movimiento de tu cuerpo, hace incrementar al velocidad, jadeo, gimes, te revuelves entre las sabanas de algodón, nuestros cuerpos transpiran y arden de pasión. Tus paredes me aprietan más y más, mis necesidades desean explotar.

Tu gimes, jadeamos, sudorosos, te contorneas, me llamas, me invocas, arqueas tu cuerpo, explotas y aprietas mi miembro no queriendo soltarlo, queriendo exprimirlo en tu interior. Gritas, tu corazón acelerado y tu respiración exasperada. Te dejas caer sobre el suave algodón.

Salgo del interior de ti, sudoroso, mi manos temblorosas, nuestras bocas se funden en un beso, tu pides mas.

Pero de pronto….

El llanto del mocoso.

-waaaaaa!!!! Waaaaaa!!!!- retumba por toda la corporación.

-o.oUu

-o0oUuuuu

-será para otra ocasión…mi vegi….- me dices mientras sales presurosa y coges una bata a atender a mi hijo…

-..Uou- me doy la vuelta y me quedo dormido de inmediato…

-Tanto ejercicio agota a un hombre-

Continuara…

**Nota:**

**si les ha gustado dejen review**.


	2. No me RetesMujer

NO ME RETES….MUJER.

POR: SAILOR SUN

* * *

ORIGINAL

* * *

La corporación capsula iniciaba un nuevo día

La luz brillante de la mañana se filtraba por los amplios ventanales de la habitación.

El príncipe Vegeta yacía desnudo boca abajo en la cama, apenas cubierto por la sabana y roncando como bendito.

Había sido una noche muy ocupada para el.

Bulma, se encontraba mirándolo desde un lado de la cama, ella solo cubierta con la bata de seda, ya había cambiado y acostado a Trunks, y….se había quedado dormida en la mecedora.

-se ve tan vulnerable mi poderoso príncipe…- murmuro entre dientes mientras acercaba su rostro a el de Vegeta.

Aspiro su aroma de hombre, y su cuerpo reacciono de inmediato, mandando un escalofrió por toda su espalda y haciendo que sus piernas temblaran de excitación.

Bulma cerró los ojos, y disfruto de esas sensaciones que solo su príncipe podría despertar en ella, esa explosiva pasión que nublaba sus sentidos cuando lo tenía cerca.

Alzo la mano y la poso sobre la espalda del saiyajin, acariciando con los dedos los fuertes músculos, producto de sus entrenamientos. Bulma se saboreaba, y sus ojos abarcaban la desnudez de su esposo, junto sus manos y empezó a darle un suave masaje en la espalda a su hombre mientras el príncipe, dejaba escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

Ella disfrutaba enormemente estos momentos con su esposo, su alma gemela.

-estas en terreno peligroso, mujer- murmuro un semidormido vegeta

-¿ha si?, bueno en ese caso- dijo coqueta- será mejor que me aleje ¿verdad?

Bulma alejo rápidamente las manos de el y se encamino hacia el baño, moviendo sensualmente las caderas.

-grrrrrr……-gruño vegeta y abriendo un ojo espió a su mujer, mientras se le hacia agua la boca mirando el bamboleo de caderas.

-claro, que si tu quieres….podrías acompañarme en mi ducha, si no estas cansado, amor.-dijo Bulma mientras le daba una coqueta mirada a su esposo y se desamarraba la bata, tirándola por la puerta antes de cerrarla, tras ella.

-ya veras de lo que soy capaz mujer-siseo Vegeta, mientras sus ojos despertaban de todo y un brillo de seguridad nacía de ellos.

En el baño, Bulma se metió la ducha, sonriendo. Sabía que su Espoo jamás rechazaba un reto. Rápidamente tomo una botellita que tenía guardada detrás del shampoo, era un jabón corporal, olor plátano, a su esposo le encantaba ¿Por qué será? Se pregunto cínicamente. Se puso una abundante cantidad en las manos y recorrió con ellos su cuello, sus senos, las caderas y la entrepierna.

Escucho un sonido, su esposo se acercaba.

Vegeta, se paro de la cama, y fue a cerrar la puerta con seguro, no quería que nadie los molestara. Se acerco al comunicador que estaba en la pared.

-hey!! Científico!!- casi le grito al aparato

-¿vegeta¿Qué sucede¿Necesitas algo?-dijo el sr. Bief, que estaba en la cocina con su

Esposa

-hump! háganse cargo del mocoso.

-¿Por qué, bulma se esta enferma?

-eso no te importa!! Solo hagan lo que les digo!!!- vegeta corto la comunicación.

-¿Qué pasa querido?-le pregunto la sra. Bief mientras le servia café

-hummm….creo que tu y yo nos encargaremos de Trunks este día, querida- dijo mientras acariciada su inseparable gato negro.

-hay, si!! Vamos a comprarle unos trajecitos que vi en la ciudad del Sur.

-bueno, les dejaremos un recado, por si decidimos quedarnos allá unos días.

-si!!! Voy por nuestro hermoso nieto.

Y así, cumplieron sus planes y salieron los tres de viaje.

Mientras en la recamara de la pasión:

Vegeta corto la comunicación, y se acerco con pasos pausados a la puerta del baño, planeando sus movimientos, haciendo una estrategia. Era un guerrero. Saldría victorioso.

Su mano tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió lentamente, sus ojos buscaron la figura de su mujer, entre la neblina caliente que abarrotaba el lugar. Cerro la puerta tras de el, se acerco sigilosamente, y por fin la vio. Desnuda, bañada en la calida agua que pegaba en su cuerpo dándole una apariencia de diosa de las aguas.

Su Reina.

Se metió en la regadera, se coloco detrás de ella, milímetros de su piel. El agua recorría su fuerte cuerpo, abrazo a su esposa por la espalda, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, su boca busco el cuello de la mujer, dándole un húmedo beso que hizo estremecer su cuerpo de emoción.

-haaaa…..Vegeta….-Bulma gimió cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de su marido, sus manos tomando sus pechos y su boca, adueñándose de su cuello.

Vegeta paso su lengua por la marca que la mujer tenia en la base del cuello, su marca, aquella que la identificaba como su mujer, la única, su dueña.

Bulma puso su mano sobre la que vegeta tenia cerca de su corazón, lo presiono ara que la acariciaba mientras, echaba sus caderas hacia atrás y con la otra mano se apoyaba en la pared.

Vegeta gruño de gusto cuando sintió el empuje de su mujer, bajo su mano a sus caderas y las acaricio posesivamente, mientras las acercaba a su sexo erecto que buscada pelea, comenzó a frotarse contra el culo de Bulma, y le apretaba los pechos y los giraba, mientras su boca recorría con besos el cuello y dejaba marcas rojas en el.

Bulma gemía de gusto.

-haa…Vegeta……mas…..hummmm..-bulma paro la cola, apoyando las dos manos en la pared, y mirando sobre el hombro a su dueño.

-Anda, soy tuya, conquístame- dijo mientras recorría con su lengua los labios.

-haaa….Bulma….-gimió Vegeta mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de ella.

Un empujón.

-hummmmm….-ella se estremecio, cuando sintio el empuje.

El principe tembló, cuando sintió como su miembro era aprisionado por su mujer, esa era la mejor de sus conquistas, pensó.

-haaa…haaa…..haaaaaa……- resonaban los gemidos dentro de la ducha.

Vegeta golpeaba rítmicamente sus caderas contra las de ella y sus manos recorrían su espalda y se aferraban a sus caderas mientras aumentaba el ritmo y su esposa enloquecía de pasión.

-huuuu…ve…ge….ta……haaa….haaaaa………mas…rapido…….-bulma empujaba sus caderas acompasando el ritmo, mientras se mordía los labios tratando de reprimir sus gemidos.

De pronto, vegeta se detuvo. Salio de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto volteando a mirarlo

Vegeta la tomo de los brazos y le dio la vuelta, ahora estaban frente a frente, Bulma se estremeció de anticipación, esa posición le encantaba.

El, alzo a su esposa agarrándola del trasero y penetrándola profundamente, mientras la apoyaba en la fría pared del baño, bulma soltó un fuerte grito cuando se sintió poseída por su esposo.

Vegeta entraba y salía oprimiendo el trasero de su esposa, marcándole los dedos en su delicada piel, ella loca de deseo mordió el cuello de su esposo, sacándole sangre y un fuerte gemido salio de los profundo de su pecho.

Aumento sus movimientos, hasta que con una fuerte estocada y un grito se vació dentro de su hembra.

El agua recorría sus cuerpos, dándoles tranquilidad mientras sus respiraciones se regularizaban, vegeta no soltaba a su mujer.

-guau….vegeta……-dijo bulma mientras se saboreaba.

-¿ya vez que no estoy cansado, mujer?- dijo vegeta mirándola con satisfacción y orgullo.

-si...ya me di cuenta…-se solto suavemente de el…

Y le dio un calido beso donde demostraba el amor que sentían el uno al otro.

-mujer…….-dijo el príncipe despegando sus labios de ella.

-¿si, mi príncipe?- dijo mimosa

-báñame- le dijo mientras un brillo de lujuria invadía nuevamente sus ojos.

A bulma se le seco la boca de repente, seria un largo baño.

CONTINUARA…

NOTAS:

¡¡SI QUIERES QUE CONTINUE ENVIAME UN REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Calidas Vegeta.**

* * *

PARTE 3

Autora: Sailor Sun Forever

_**O R I G I N A L

* * *

**_

Una traviesa gota de sudor resbalo entre la carne trémula y jadeante de la joven terrestre.

Hacia tanto calor.

La temperatura de ese lugar aumentaba por momentos, se hacia insoportable, tanto calor, tanta excitación.

La respiración de la hermosa hembra desnuda, hacia oscilar encantadoramente su torso llamando la atención masculina.

La oscura mirada del principe de los Saiyajines no se despegaba de esos dos monumentos.

A ratos se le hacia agua la boca al pensar en su sabor, en su textura, en como; al tomarlos en sus manos estos se rebosaban, la carne suave se moldeaba y hacia que sus cimas se endurecieran y pareciesen rocas preciosas.

Ella tenía los pechos tan grandes y firmes, mucho más que las hembras saiyas de su planeta natal.

Eso fue lo que le atrajo a el desde el principio, esa mujer terrestre, Su carácter endemoniado y de abundante….un sonrojo apareció en el rostro del saiya, no…pensó el.

Debía controlarse, no era el momento de demostrarle cuanto lo afectaba.

Ahora EL tenia que demostrar quien tenía el control de la situación.

Miro a la mujer que tenia delante, arrodillada frente a el.

Las gotas de agua caían suavemente sobre los cuerpos de los amantes, ambos excitados, ambos desnudos.

Los calculadores ojos del principe median las reacciones de su pareja, su acelerada respiración.

La traviesa gota de sudor, que recorría su camino, el cuello de su hembra, bajando lentamente por uno de sus pechos, llegando a su pezón, duro de excitación, humedeciendo con el sabor de ella toda esa perla obscura que evidenciaba la profundidad del deseo que sentía por el.

Con un gemido ahogado el principe se inclino ante su dueña, poniendo su rodilla izquierda sobre las baldosas frías de la ducha, inclino su majestuosa cabeza y atrapo con su boca abierta y ansiosa, la traviesa gota y el duro pezón de ella.

Al inclinarse el principe hizo oscilar su duro miembro, del cual broto un poco de lubricante, que brillo bajo las luces del cuarto de baño.

Bulma no despegaba la mirada del duro miembro de su marido.

-"es tu turno Bulma"- dijo el Saiya.

Y ella sintió un estremecimiento de anticipación mientras observaba como su principe se inclinaba hacia ella y sentía el calor abrasador de su boca húmeda y deboradora, sobre la punta de su seno izquierdo.

Un calor húmedo y abrasador que la recorrió desde ese sensible punto por todo el cuerpo.

Un grito de sorpresa surgió de la boca femenina y sus manos volaron hacia la cabeza de su principe.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron en la suave cabellera azabache mientras lo apretaba hacia su pecho, no queriendo que la sensación terminara nunca.

El salado sabor de ella invadió su boca, mientras escuchaba su grito y el sentía como le acariciaba el cabello.

Succiono firmemente, sobre su pecho y tomándola de la cintura la fue alejando de el

-¡Suck!- se escucho en el aire.

Cuando el pecho se libero de la presión que hacia la boca del principe.

Ella soltó suavemente la cabeza de su principe mientras lo observaba levantarse y colocar nuevamente su miembro erecto frente a ella.

Demandando su atención inmediata.

El sexo de Bulma se lleno de humedad al ver, la dura hombría de Vegeta.

Saco lentamente la lengua y recorrió sus rojos labios, humedeciéndolos, para la tarea que le esperaba.

Bajo lentamente sus manos una tras la otra, colocándolas en las baldosas del suelo, así empezó a avanzar, acercándose cada vez mas a el.

Gateando, acercándose poco a poco, percibiendo su humedad, su textura, su olor….

Vegeta se levanto y observo la rojez, que había quedado en el pecho que había recibiros sus atenciones.

Observo atónito mientras Bulma se relamía los labios.

Esa excitante lengua calida y húmeda que el anhelaba sentir sobre la cima de su hombría.

Sus ojos no podían creer la hermosura y erotismo de su concubina, mientras ella se inclinada y empezaba a gatear hacia el, sus pechos se balanceaban conforme ella avanzaba y su culo se movía tan excitante que su hombría un par de veces atrayendo así la mirada anhelante de la hembra.

El aliento de Bulma rozo suavemente sobre el liquido lubricante de el y lentamente solo con su calido aliento recorrió lo largo de su hombría, haciendo estremecer de placer a su hombre.

Así, sin que ella lo tocara, el ya ansiaba a su Reina.

Suave y delicadamente alzo su mano y con las puntas de los dedos rozo la pierna de el, acercándose cada vez mas a su sexo, deteniéndose a centímetros de su sexo, acariciando el suave pelaje que le rodeaba, bajo poco a poco sus caricias hasta que rozo con ellas las sensibles bolas que colgaban bajo el miembro del Saiya.

Sus labios se abrieron y con la húmeda lengua toco la punta del miembro saboreando su excitación, al tiempo que sus dedos le acariciaban rítmicamente, simulando suaves toques sobre sus testículos.

-hhhaaaaaa…..-salio un gemido y recorrió un estremecimiento por el cuerpo del Saiyano.

Los labios de ella lo rodearon mientras ella se introducía toda la punta en la calida boca., humedeciendo y lubricándolo, la lengua no dejaba de rozarle y seducirle, simulando una apasionado beso.

El principe difícilmente aguantaba los ataques de su hembra, la excitación, el calido ambiente, las imágenes de su cuerpo desnudo y el sentir su aliento que recorría su virilidad, vegeta apretó fuertemente los dientes, ella sabia como llevarlo al limite.

Tenia unas ansias locas de poseerla ahí mismo, fuerte, salvajemente.

Sus ojos no se despegaban de ella, observo como se introducía su sexo, al sentir su suave lengua cerro los ojos, y grito su nombre…

-¡Bulma!- salio de sus rígidos labios, mientras soportaba la exquisita tortura a la cual le sometía su esposa.

Pero, al sentir sus labios rodeándolo, el perdió el control de si y rodeo con sus manos la cabeza de la mujer.

Acaricio la suave cabellera azul, mientras disfrutaba de su toque.

Bulma, rodeaba con la lengua la punta del pene y poco a poco se lo introducía por completo en la boca, haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

Solo logro retenerlo dentro por unos segundos, sacándolo lentamente., poco a poco esforzándose por respirar,

Sintió la mano de su hombre en la nuca, sabiendo con esto que a el le agradaba su labor.

La saco por completo y le miro a los ojos, el principe los tenia cerrados y un gesto de completo placer se extendía por su majestuoso rostro.

Así, la chica terrestre saco su húmeda lengua y acaricio con ella todo lo largo, despacio, lentamente sin dejar el trabajo que hacían sus manos.

Un sabor salado se extendió por su boca.

El Sayajin estaba en la gloria o lo mas cerca que estaría de ella, sus piernas empezaban a temblar su orgasmo se acercaba, así que apretó la nuca de su esposa, para que acelerara el ritmo.

Al sentir esto, ella empezó a acelerar los movimientos, gemidos salían de la boca del principe.

De repente ella se detuvo y lo saco suavemente de su interior.

El gruño, ya casi llegaba y esa mujer se le ocurrió detenerse, y para su asombro; Bulma tomo sus grandes pechos con sus manos y rodeo con ellos su rígido falo.

¡Ella estaba haciéndole…una cubana!

El principe abrió los ojos con sorpresa el siempre hacia soñado con eso, desde que vio una entupida película que ella había traído a la corporación.

Jamás pensó que ella se hacia dado cuenta de la forma en como su sexo se endureció cuando vio esas escenas, claro que la mujer en ella no tenia los pechos como la suya.

Bulma los tenia enormes.

Vegeta cerro nuevamente los ojos y gimiendo se dejo llevar….solo por esta vez.

Cuando ella acelero el ritmo, sentía que se ahogaba, es que…el era tan grande.

De repente, le llego a la mente la escena, que había incomodado tanto a su marido, de la película erótica que había rentado en la plaza.

Así que…cumpliría su fantasía.

Poco a poco sintió como el se dejaba llevar, sorprendida al ver como se rendía ante ella.

Aumento el ritmo sin dejar de mirar la brillante verga que asomaba y se escondía entre sus pechos.

Escucho como su Vegeta daba un grito de placer, y chorros de blanco liquido le bañaron los pechos y el rostro.

Y así bañada en su semilla le levanto el rostro, con el aliento acelerado y sudando miro a su principe.

Vegeta grito complacido mientras se vaciaba completamente.

Una corrida fabulosa.

Abrió sus negros ojos y la vio hincada ante el, bañada en su pegajosa y calida semilla.

Acerco una mano a su rostro, tomo con un dedo un poco del líquido y lo llevo a los labios de su mujer.

Y mirándola intensamente, le pregunto….

-¿quieres mas…..querida?...

C O N T I N U A R A . . .

* * *

Dedidado especialmente a Ustedes, que me han seguido a lo largo de este y los demas de mis Fics.

Sin su apoyo, seria una frustrada mas.. jejejeje

Gracias, muchas Gracias por Leer.

y

Gracias por la espera.

Sailor Forever Sun-.

* * *


End file.
